


Истинный альфа

by novoyaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott, Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Protective Derek, Protective Derek Hale, The Alpha Pack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoyaz/pseuds/novoyaz





	Истинный альфа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [True Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17882237) by [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid). 



— Пожалуйста, Скотт, — произнёс Стайлз пронзительным, почти скрипучим голосом. 

— У меня нет выбора, — тихо ответил тот и сделал ещё один шаг в сторону Девкалиона, не сводя с него решительного взгляда.

— Скотт.

— Осталась последняя вещь, которую тебе нужно сделать, МакКолл. Чтобы стать частью нашей стаи, тебе нужно показать, чего ты стоишь, — безэмоционально отчеканил Девкалион. 

— Как?

— Тебе нужно убить своего бету.

— Но у меня нет ни одной...

Альфа повернулся к Стайлзу, направив на него свои невидящие серые глаза. Вслед за ним повернулся и Скотт, встретившись взглядом с другом. 

Стайлз почувствовал, как сердце пропустило удар, а кровь в жилах похолодела. Его губы дрожали. Он покачал головой:

— Скотт, пожалуйста...

— У них моя мама.

— И мой отец, — возразил Стайлз. — Скотт, не делай этого, пожалуйста, не делай.

Скотт сжал кулаки, и Стайлз заметил выпущенные когти. У него ком в горле застрял, он сделал шаг назад, постоянно переводя взгляд с этих лап на полные сожаления глаза и обратно.

— Скотт, пожалуйста, послушай меня, — взмолился он. 

— Я обязан.

— Ты никому ничего не обязан, — прервал его Дерек, становясь между ними двумя. Он был напряжен, его авантюриновые глаза потемнели, когда сфокусировались на Скотте. — Ты называешь себя истинным альфой, но ты даже понятия не имеешь, что это такое. Суть не в моральном выборе, не в силе или власти, истинный альфа всегда защищает свою стаю.

— И где же твоя стая, Дерек? Почти все твои беты мертвы, твоя сестра на грани жизни и смерти, а единственный выживший из твоей клики — и тот покинул тебя ради Скотта.

На лице Дерека отразилась вспышка боли. 

Стайлз боязливо протянул руку и провёл ею по предплечью Дерека. Это заставило повернуться, обратить внимание на дрожь человека и прошептать:

— Не слушай его, — собравшись с силами, чтобы не выдать своих эмоций, он снова повернулся к Скотту. — Я не позволю тебе причинить Стайлзу боль. 

— Ты не можешь мне указывать, ты ведь сам убил Бойда.

— Это были альфы, — выпалил Стайлз в попытке вступиться за Дерека.

Скотт сделал ещё один шаг вперёд, его глаза светились красным, на что Хейл издал глухой рык, так же предостерегающе блеснув радужкой.

Девкалион развернулся, издал короткий издевательский смешок и двинулся на выход.

— Идём, МакКолл.

Скотт посмотрел на него, моргнул в недоумении, а его глаза вернули себе нормальный цвет. 

— Кажется, ты уже потерял своего бету, — спокойно произнёс Девкалион. — Стая Хейлов может быть малочисленной и слабой, но испокон веков они следуют традиции, которая даёт им силу: альфа защищает свою пару. 

Стайлз уставился на него в немом удивлении.

— Будет ещё возможность доказать свою верность. Я не хочу, чтобы ты сейчас растрачивал свою силу на драку с Дереком. Идём. 

Скотт повернулся, сделав шаг вслед за Альфой. 

— Скотт, — голос Стайлза заставил его остановиться. — Не делай этого. Не иди с ним. 

Ответа не было. Он только посмотрел на друга так, будто извинялся, а после всё-таки последовал за Девкалионом. 

Стайлз застыл на месте, неспособный двигаться. Он мог только наблюдать за уходящим Скоттом и чувствовать, как болит его сердце.


End file.
